The Peter Parker Project: A Million Dreams
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Peter Parker was staying in Avengers tower while his Aunt May is in Brooklyn for about a week. No problem, right? Well, when your kind-of-girlfriend, your honorary Uncle, brother and Tony Stark then start to see a change in Peter... Well, that's when things get difficult.
1. Uncle Bucky Is Resident Uncle

**My one-shots have moved to a short story! I don't know how many chapters there will be per se, but there will be more than three. And yes, Pietro is alive because his death is bullshit! ;P**

**Okay, so the ages, in order, go Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Jade Wilson, Hope Thorson, Megan Lokison, Maddison Strange, Brooklyn Stark, Peter Parker and Kayleigh Rogers.**

**Pietro and Wanda- 18**

**Jade- 17**

**Hope, Megan and Maddison- 16**

**Brooklyn and Peter- 15**

**Kayleigh- 14**

**INFINITY WAR/ENDGAME SPOILERS IN THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH;**

**These ages are as-of Spider Man: Homecoming, when it comes to after Endgame, their ages differ. Brooklyn, Peter, Hope, Jade, and Jade will stay the same age, while Pietro, Megan, Maddison and Kayleigh will grow five years older. And I'm not calling it "The Blip" No. just, no. A blip only lasts a few seconds. The events of Infinity War/ Endgame will be called **_**"The Disappearing Act Of 2018"**_** Cool? Okay.**

**/Peter's P.O.V/**

"So, tell me," Brooklyn asked, walking up to me and Pietro. "Why do you really want to transfer to Seaside?"

"You wanna transfer to Seaside?" Pietro asked, turning to face me.

"I don't learn anything. Seaside has a better STEM program. Simple as that." I shrugged my shoulders, letting them know that was that. They cannot know why I _really_ want to transfer. I don't need their pity. Sure, Brooklyn's my kind-of girlfriend, and Pietro's basically my older brother. But they cannot know what goes on at Midtown.

"Petey, we know when you're lying." Brooklyn stated, her shoulder touched mine and I jerked back slightly, her touch feeling like ice. "Come on. You know you can tell us anything."

"I did tell you everything. Not everything needs to be complicated like Ultron attacking Sokovia. Or Hela trying to take over Asgard. Or even The Vulture tracking Spider Man down and trying to kill him because he knows I'm Spider Man."

"Wow. Just, wow." Brooklyn stated, shaking her head. "It's not about great evil, it's about high school!"

"So great evil?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Yes!" Pietro exclaimed, looking at me.

"Pietro, you're not helping." Brooklyn looked over at the blue-eyed speedster, who shrugged at her response and I chuckled slightly. Pietro was essentially my older brother, he and I are very close and let's just say, if anyone, Jade, ever messed with me, they'd be dealing with an angry speedster.

"Miss, may I remind you that school starts in twenty minutes, forty for Mr. Parker." Brooklyn's AI, SKYLA, Stealthy Karma Yearning Luxurious Accomplishments, warned us. Brooklyn loves her acronyms, just like Mr. Stark.

"Thanks, Sky." Brooklyn told her AI, grabbing her bookbag. "Bye Peter!" Brooklyn waved her goodbyes as the rest of the gang joined her and Pietro.

"Bye, kid." Pietro wrapped his arms around me in a hug behind me and I patted his hand as he did so. They left and I sighed. This is another part of why I want to transfer. I'll be with all my friends who really understand me. I mean, Ned and MJ are great. But they just don't understand what really goes on.

"Peter," I looked over to see Bucky, keys in hand. "Let's go. I'm driving you today."

"What? Happy too busy to drive me anymore?" I joked, picking up my backpack.

"No, something happened at the head office, Stark told me to drive you, I didn't argue. Plus, it gives me time to spend time with my favorite nephew." He bumped into my shoulder with his and I chuckled.

"Yeah right, I'm your only nephew."

"Exactly, kiddo."

We got into one of Mr. Stark's cars and he went into the main road.

"Uncle Bucky?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Hmm?" He replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"What was school like when you were growing up?" I questioned, fully looking at him.

"Well, it was just like any school. There were people who you tolerated, hated, and got along with. And then there were the people you avoided at all costs. _Jamison Bennett._ I will never forget that name. Made Steve and mines' lives miserable, that boy." I nodded as I listened to him.

"Really? How bad?"

"Really bad. Unfortunately, teachers never listen to kids who are being bullied."

"I hear that."

"You now, I was a lot like you when I was about your age, Peter. I didn't like hanging out in big crowds. I only ever had one best friend. But as I got older, I let new people in. have you tried that?" I sighed at Bucky's question.

"It's not a matter of letting people in, it's the matter of will the new people turn on me." My answer was left alone as Bucky drove up to the front of the school.

"Have a good day, kiddo." Bucky told me, patting my leg.

"Thanks Uncle Bucky." I told him, getting my things and closing the door.

"_**DO GOOD IN SCHOOL KIDDO, DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO!"**_ Bucky screamed out the window and I sighed, but I smiled anyways.

"No way, dude! The Winter Solider, Bucky Barnes just dropped you off at school! How cool is that?!" Ned ran up to me, expressing how cool that was.

"Yeah, pretty cool." I chuckled nervously as we walked up to our lockers and got our things for class. Ned left for his class, one of the few classes that we don't have together, and I closed my locker.

"So, Penis Parker! The _Bucky Barnes_ dropped you off today?" I sighed, shaking my head. I really don't need this today.

"Not today, Flash." I told him, trying to walk around him, but he stopped me, grabbing my hoodie and throwing me backwards slightly.

"No, tell me. how could someone who has so little possibly do to make _The Winter Soldier_ drop you off?" I rolled my eyes at that.

"I didn't make him. He offered." I told him, trying to get past him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Did your Aunt leave you like your parents and Uncle? Oh, I wouldn't put it past her." I blood turned to ice during that moment. He can torture me all he wants, but my parents and Uncle are a no-go. Putting together as much courage as I had, I faced Flash.

"You don't know anything about my family! If you don't have your facts straight, don't use 'em!" I growled with as much courage as I could muster, and Flash glared. And I honestly got scared for a moment. I didn't have much time to think before I knew what happened. Flash punched me. hard. I fell down to the floor and he scoffed, probably at my pathetic-self.

"You're weak, Parker. You'll never be good enough for your Aunt. You're not smart enough, you're not strong enough. And you'll never live up to your parents." At that, Flash left, and the warning bell sounded, leaving the kids who had stood by to watch and not doing anything leave to. I got out my phone to check the damage Flash had done. No blood, thankfully. But I hope it doesn't turn into a black eye. Sighing, I picked up my stuff and practically ran to science class, but unfortunately, I was too late.

"Late again, Mr. Parker? I'll talk with you after class. Have a seat." My teacher, Ms. Warren told me, and I sighed, annoyed with myself. Great. I sat down and sighed again. This was turning out to be a _great_ day.

"….. So if D = MC3, it shows the process of the speed of sound." I wrinkled my nose at that. that's wrong.

"That's wrong, Ms. Warren." I told her and she eyed me, so did half the class.

"Excuse me?" She questioned me and I sighed.

"You said that D=MC3 shows the process of the speed of sound. That's wrong. The equation is that if E=MC2 shows the process of the speed of light. Putting it simply, if an object approaches the speed of light, its mass becomes infinite and it is unable to go any faster than light travels. This cosmic speed limit has been a subject of much discussion in physics, and even in science fiction, as people think about how to travel across vast distances. The process was developed by Einstein in 1905." I told her and she glared….. If looks could kill.

"Peter Parker! I think I know how to teach this class! I expect more from you, not only were you late, but you disrespected me! Go to the office! They'll deal with you as they see fit!" She was not happy, to put it bluntly. I'm not good with emotions, but even I could see that. I got my stuff and went to the office.

An hour later, I was still getting yelled at. The Principle then called Aunt May; she didn't answer. She's out of town. He tried Tony and Pepper, neither of them answered.

"Who else can I call, Mr. Parker?" The Principal asked and I sighed.

"Maybe Bucky Barnes? 678…." I gave him his number and he called it. They talked for awhile before he hung up

"Mr. Barnes is coming to pick you up." I sighed and half-rolled my eyes. Great. Just what I needed.

About twenty minutes later, Bucky walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Barnes, it seems that the child—"

"My nephew." Bucky corrected him and I gave a small smile.

"…. Your nephew, disrespected a teacher in class." Bucky eyed me and I slunk down in my seat.

"Is that so? Very well. I'll deal with it." Bucky motioned for me to get up and I followed him. We got in the car and I sighed.

"Sorry I disturbed you today…." I mumbled, not looking Bucky in the eye.

"Kid, you didn't disturb me. So, tell me. Why'd you disrespect your teacher?" He asked, starting the car and getting on the main road.

"She was wrong." I told him and he narrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry?" He questioned, as if he didn't believe me.

"She was wrong. Ms. Warren was wrong about_ Einstein's Theory of General Relativity_." He eyed me again, waiting for more of an explanation. "She said that D=MC3 shows the process of the speed of sound. That's wrong. The equation is that if E=MC2 shows the process of the speed of light. That's the equation and she was wrong." I told him and he nodded, showing he understood what I was saying. And did…. Did he give a small smile?

"I'm proud of you, Pete." He told me and I looked at him, surprised. "You knew the right equation and you spoke out about it, very brave thing for you to do, for anyone. I don't know what your Aunt or Stark will think, but in my mind, it was the right thing for you to do." I smiled at that. Uncle Bucky will always have my back for this sort of thing.

Uncle Bucky pulled into the garage and we got out. He then looked at me and pulled me aside.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked me, extremely worried. Shit. Forgot about that.

"Nothing… I just, fell…" I told him and he scoffed.

"Fell since two hours ago? I doubt it. You're more care than that, Spider Man." He told me and I avoided eye-contact. "Seriously, though; what happened?" He asked, trying to get a better looked and I shoved him away, my senses being a bit more active than usual.

"Nothing! I'm fine, Uncle Bucky." I told him and started walking the other way. "I'm gonna go do homework." I told him, got in the elevator and went into my room in the tower and collapsed on my bed. I was staying here until my Aunt comes home from some hospital in Brooklyn; she won't be back for about a week. I'm kind of glad too, 'cause she would find out about Flash. But I'd find a way to hide it. And that's what I intend to do with Pietro, Brooklyn, Bucky and Mr. Stark. They'll never know.

I heard a knock on my door, and someone came in; it was Tony.

"Hey, kid. I heard you got kicked out of school today." He sat by my bed and sighed. "First time?" He asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Alright. You wanna tell me what that's about?" He asked and I basically told him what I told Uncle Bucky.

"Wow. She kicked you out simply for the reason that you're the smartest in the room." Mr. Stark mumbled and shook his head.

"Mr. Stark, I'm sor—"

"Don't even finish that sentence. You should never have to apologize for being the smartest in the room." Mr. Stark moved my leg and he sat next to me.

"That's why I want to transfer to Seaside! They have a better academic program, including STEM!" I told him and he nodded, patting my leg.

"Alright. I'll pick up an application." He told me, standing up.

"Really?!" I exclaimed, seriously happy for once.

"Yep. You're too smart for them, Parker. You need a new environment. And Seaside's gonna give it to you." He started to walk out of the room, but he smiled at me. "You're too good for this world, you know, Pete." He told me and I smiled. "Lunch is in two hours."

"Thank you…. Tony." I told him and he smiled warmly at me, then walked out of the room.

No sooner did he leave did I jump into the air.

"YES! Karen, play my jam!"

"Certainly, Peter."

A familiar tune filled my soundproof room as I jammed out, singing along to it. I cannot believe that I'm finally going to Seaside! Wait until I tell Brooklyn and Pietro!

**I'll let you decide what song he was listening to at the end; also, I love IronDad and SpiderSon. That's everything! And Bucky is the kid's uncle. Nobody can change my mind on that.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! **


	2. Shut Up!

**And, this will now be a series! There will be two more installments, and MAYBE a fourth, depending on how this goes.**

**/Peter's P.O.V/**

"Wait…. You got kicked out of school?" Pietro asked as Jade was setting up a movie.

"And you didn't get in trouble?" Brooklyn added, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Teach me your ways, I could've gotten away with a whole lot more at your age." Megan joked, bringing over the popcorn.

"You're only a year older than me." I stated, facing her and she laughed.

"Yeah, 365 days' worth of insanity!" Megan threw popcorn in my hair and I shook my head.

"Hey! Watch the curls! I love the curls." Brooklyn got the greasy popcorn out of my hair and I blushed slightly. It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything. Nope. Not at all. Not one bit. Noooo. Never.

"Not important, back to the subject on hand," Jade smiled, sitting on the end seat of the couch. "You got kicked out, Parker. And for what?" I sighed and shoo my head.

"I corrected a teacher."

"Oooh, do spill!" Maddison exclaimed; her thick English accent clear as always.

"She had Einstein's Theory of General Relativity problem wrong. I simply corrected her, and she kicked me out of the classroom and the principle sent me home. End of story." I shrugged at that and Jade scoffed.

"There's got to be more than that, Parker." Jade glared and I rolled my eyes.

"My name's Peter." I mumbled, annoyed. Jade and I have never got along. I just don't like how she treats other people. But she doesn't have anyone else, so I tolerate her.

"Hey, how about we start the movie, hmm?" Megan questioned, shaking the remote in her hand. Jade sighed and relaxed on the couch arm.

"Fine."

"Great! Let's get this party started!" Kayleigh stood on the couch, jumped and then plopped down, earning a laugh out of me and Maddie.

Megan started the movie, and we were about halfway through the movie when Kayleigh started to get tired.

"Doesn't Sherlock look like your Dad, Brooklyn?" Megan stated, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"No shit." Brooklyn teased, with a wink.

Nobody really talked until the movie was over, and Kayleigh had fallen asleep.

"She's awful sweet for an eighty-something kid." Jade teased and I rolled my eyes, that joke obviously overused. "I'll take her to bed." Jade picked her up and carried the youngest of our group to her room.

"All of us should go to bed. We have school tomorrow." Wanda stated, taking her brother by the hand.

"Yeah. Great." I rolled my eyes, not wanting to go to the disgrace of a high school.

"Hey, soon you'll be at Seaside! No need to worry!" Megan hugged me, trying to be positive.

Except they don't know about Flash Thompson.

I've always had trouble falling asleep, but it was never like this. It was like I could hear everything in the whole world. I tried covering my ears, but it wasn't helpful. My eleven was now a fifteen. Maybe even a seventeen.

I tried to go to sleep, but it just wasn't happening. my alarm then went off and I groaned, rolling off of my bed and onto the floor.

"Karen, would Mr. Stark be mad at me if I just slept on the floor instead of going to school?"

"I would assume so, Peter. Mr. Stark knows that your schoolwork is very important for your—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it."

It was like everybody was screaming. I could hear Brooklyn and Mr. Stark from the kitchen.

"But I want tacos!"

"You can't have tacos for breakfast!"

"Well, why not?!"

"Because I said so!"

I could hear Maddie on the phone with her father.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"You know what to say if someone asks you out?"

"My Daddy's a doctor and will fuck you up?"

"Maddison!"

"Sorry Daddy."

I could hear Pietro singing the sonic theme song on the treadmill. Loudly.

"_Gotta go fast, gotta go fast! Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster! Moving at speed of sound! Make tracks! Quickest hedgehog around! Got ourselves a situation! Stuck in a new location! Without any explanation! No time for relaxation!"_

"SHUT UP PIETRO! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFEST!"

Wanda's scream made me flinch, as her screaming on top of my elevated senses made it worse.

I know that most of the people were just having a discussion, but it came on like a heard of wildebeests. Accepting my fate, I got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Oatmeal sounds pretty good right about now.

"Wow. You look like shit." The raven-haired girl pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Jade. I thought I'd cosplay as you today." I smirked at her facial expression after I said that. just because my senses are elevated doesn't mean I can't be cocky towards her.

"Good one, Pete." Kayleigh put out her hand for a fist-bump and I did so. I have no idea how the blonde can tell where I am without her ability to see, but that will always be a mystery to most.

"Oatmeal Tuesday, right Pete?" Steve asked me and I nodded, my head still pounding like three thousand phrases were placed into my head at the same time.

"I'll be taking you to school today, kid." Natasha told me, giving me my oatmeal and I hummed in response with a nod, letting her know I heard her. I ate my oatmeal quickly and we left.

About ten minutes into the drive, Natasha seemed to finally speak up about my silence.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, just tired." I lied through my teeth and Natasha shook her head.

"No, I know what tired looks like. It's more than that."

"I'm fine. I'll be a whole lot better after I transfer to Seaside." 

"Yes, The School Of The Arts. The brats- I mean kids, love it there. Any thoughts on classes?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Depends on how hard their AP classes are. Most of STEM subjects are too easy for me."

"Kid, you have the IQ of 230, just 20 points off of Stark, of course they're too easy for you." I smiled at that. There's not many things I'm good at, but school is one of them.

"Alright, kiddo. Have a good day." Natasha smiled as she dropped me off and I closed the door.

She didn't scream 'have a good day' like Uncle Bucky did, and I'm kind of grateful. I don't think my brain could handle it at this point.

"Have you got the notes for science class?" 

"Did Black Widow really drop Peter Parker off at school?"

"Did you study for that chemistry exam?"

"Do you have anything toe eat? I ran late this morning."

"Did you see the new Voltron season yet?"

"I'm going to Germany for spring break and the 'rents said I could bring a friend. Wanna come?"

"Did you hear their making a live-action Lion King movie?"

"Ugh, I'm so sick of school. Correction, I'm sick of waking up in the morning." 

"Did you eat last night or this morning?"

"Dude, my moms been on my case all week. If I don't get my grade up, she's gonna hire a tutor."

Every single one of my school's voices came all at once. And all extremely loud. Airplane loud. Breaking news loud. Screaming loud. I placed my hands over my ears, but again, it was useless.

"Yo, Penis Parker!" Flash's voice came in like a freight train and I flinched slightly. "What's your problem? Did I scare you?" He taunted and laid his hand on my back, which I shoved away. "C'mon! I thought you liked touch." He did the same and I backed up and screamed.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" I lowered to the ground, hands over my ears, closing my eyes tightly and shaking, not caring who saw what. The world became quiet, and I felt eyes on me.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I recognized MJ's voice as I heard her shoes squeak against the high school flooring, clearly newly bought.

I suddenly found myself shortness of breath and struggled to breathe. MJ noticed this and sat next to me on the ground, but didn't touch me, which I appreciated.

"What's wrong with him?" 

"What a loser!"

"Wow, that's a new low, Penis Parker!" I felt my side and face experience pain and then a sound of someone punching another person and a girlish scream.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HIM EVER AGAIN, FLASH THOMPSON!" MJ's scream caused me to sink back into the lockers even further, if that was even possible. I heard the running of shoes, and then a new person sitting beside me.

"Okay everyone, get to class! This isn't a talent show!" I recognized Mr. Dell's voice and the sound of people scattering. I liked Mr. Dell. He treated me like a person and not a little kid, like most teachers in this crack house. "Peter. Are you alright?" I shook my head, unable to bring words to life. "Would you like me to call someone? Your Aunt?" I shook my head, she's still out of town.

"Maybe try Mr. Stark." Ned's voice then became known, now knowing who sat beside me.

"Do you have his number?" MJ asked, I felt my phone leave my pocket and I heard the ring.

"Pete, shouldn't you be in school? 

"Mr. Stark, this is Julius Dell at Midtown High, I'm here with Peter, Michelle and Ned, and Peter has seemed to have had some sort of a panic attack."

"What happened?"

"I cannot tell you what happened directly, but he seems to be really shaken and won't let anyone touch him."

"I'll be there soon. Tell the kid to hold on." 

"Of course, Mr. Stark."

I heard the phone hang up and I begun to shake a bit more violently, I grabbed at my hair and clawed it.

"Pete, let's not do that, okay?" Mr. Dell removed my hands from my head, and I fell to the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Pete?" MJ's worried voice asked, still sitting beside me.

I held my hands tighter onto my ears, and I then heard the run of footsteps.

"Geez, kid…." Mr. Stark's voice calmed me slightly but didn't stop my attack. "I'll be taking him home."

"I think that's very advisable. I'll let the rest of his teachers know." 

"You're not like the other ones are you?" Mr. Stark paused for a moment. "You care for him. I can tell most of the other teachers don't. Not really."

"I care for my students like their human beings. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Everyone should." I felt my body leave the ground, and I assumed that Mr. Stark picked me up.

"Come on, I'll walk you two to your classes." I heard the three leave and Mr. Stark carried me out, and I was strapped in.

"What happened to the kid?" I recognized the voice as Happy's.

"Panic attack, I assume. I'll find out later."

I leaned my head against the window and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in my room at Avengers Tower. The lights were dimmed down for my senses, and I found I was wearing soundproof headphones. I looked at my phone and saw that I had thirty messages.

Ten from Ned, three from MJ, five from Brooklyn, from from Pietro, and three from Megan. All of them expressed their worry about me. I looked at the time; 4:45…... On a Thursday….. Did I really sleep for 56 hours? I sighed, got out of my bed and walked out to the main room.

Uncle Bucky was reading a book on the couch, Mr. Stark was looking at something on his database, and Brooklyn was watching a TV show.

"Well, look who's joined the land of the living." Bucky joked and I smiled, giving a small wave. Brooklyn ran up to me and hugged me.

"We. Were. So. Worried. About. You!" She shook me side-to-side during the hug and I just dealt with it.

"Brooklyn, ease off of him, dear." Mr. Star told her, and she released me from her prison- I mean hug. "So, what was that that happened on Tuesday?"

"You know how I told you that my senses are usually an eleven?" I asked and he nodded. "Well….. They were a seventeen on Thursday."

"A seventeen? Why?" Uncle Bucky asked and I shrugged, sitting next to him.

"It happens sometimes. But it's never been this bad. I think that was an anxiety attack, a panic attack and a sensory overload all rolled into one. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe….. I was scared." I confessed, and I noticed Bucky motion for the Mr. Stark and Brooklyn to leave. Mr. Stark wasn't happy about it, but he did so anyways.

"Do you know what caused this? What caused you to finally snap?" Uncle Bucky asked and I shook my head.

"Peter. I know when you're lying." I froze at that. Of course. I can't lie to Bucky Barnes. "Come on, tell your favorite Uncle what's bothering you so I can fix it."

"You can't fix this…." I mumbled and walked out of the room and back into my bedroom. There's a lot of things that Bucky can fix. My mental state. Homework. School. And dealing with my parents and Uncle's death…

But he can't fix this.

**What Peter experienced is called a Sensory Overload. I've experienced these so many times, and let me tell you, it hurts. It hurts like hell. Luckily Peter has so many people that care about him to help him out though!**


End file.
